SPITS SMOKE
by tora-chan 76
Summary: su vida dio un giro que jamas ha creido que pasaria el prefirio estar en la oscuridad y vivir en la maldad pura el nos da a entender que todos tienen su lado mas oscuro


(**NOTA:** hola amigos como verán he estado algo ausente últimamente la razón fue por que he tenido que estudiar para el examen del viernes de la próxima semana pero prometo que al final de esto tratare de subir mas historias a si que empezemos con este one-shot que de seguro les gustara)

Policia: ''911 cual es su emergencia''

Estudiante: ''por favor ... po..por favor ayudenme ...to...todos estan...estan ...[sollozos]

Policia: ''por favor señor calmese y digame cual es su emergencia''

Estudiante: ''so...soy residente del hotel hilton y...dios mio

Policia: ''que pasa''

Estudiante: ''todos los residentes estan muertos...todo lo que vi fue una nube de humo y luego...y luego...dios mio

Policia: ''es un ataque terrorista por favor deme mas detalles''

Estudiante ''¡ESE DESGRACIADO,ESE...ESE HIJO DE PUTA ...NO...NOSE COMO PERO ENTRO DE REPENTE Y EMPEZO A MATAR A TODOS ...[SOLLOZOS]El... el...no es humano ...es un demonio...¡UN MALDITO DEMONIO

Policia: ''mantenga la calma unas patrullas ya se dirigen alli en donde usted se encuentra

Estudiante: ''estoy encerrado en mi habitacion...tengo miedo...no quiero morir[SOLLOZOS]

Policia: ''descuide llegaran pronto usted busque algo para protegerse''

Estudiante: ''tengo un revolver y...OH DIOS...OH DIOS...ESTA TRATANDO DE ENTRAR...POR FAVOR AYUDENME ...AAAAAHHHHH

Policia: ''mantenga la calma no dude en usar el revolver si es que llega a entrar''

Estudiante: ''NO...NO...ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO FENOMENO...AAAAAAAH...

Policia: ''hola...hola...señor se encuentra bien...[SONIDO DE UN CUERPO QUE CAYO AL SUELO]

''[RISAS CONTENIDAS]

Policia: ''quien es usted que fue lo hizo''

''[VOZ INENTENDIBLE]...[RISAS CONTENIDAS]...es tan hermoso mi arte...

Policía: ''de que me esta hablando''

''[CARCAJADAS FUERTES]...ES TAN HERMOSO MI ARTE...[CORTE DE SEÑAL]...

*Cuando los policias llegaron encotraron un espectaculo de sangre, todos los residentes del hotel estaban muertos y horriblemente mutilados,pero lo peor se encontraba en una habitacion al final del pasillo del primer piso,al ver eso algunos policias salieron corriendo, otros vomitaron,en esa habitacion habia una escultura hecha con partes de los residentes la estatua era de una mujer con una horrenda y larga ver las camaras de seguridad los agentes no podian creer lo que al acesino por un crimen pasado que el mismo habia cometido. *

"SPITS SMOKE "

Kazemaru ichirouta era un adolescente de 17 años vivía en la ciudad Raimon ,kazemaru siempre fue muy reservado con todos ,no era de los conversadores el siempre llegaba muy temprano al colegio y se sentaba en una esquina de la clase con sus auriculares puestos ,ni siquiera notaban su presencia hasta el momento de pasar lista ,kazemaru era muy inteligente ,pero no falta el grupo que siempre desea hacer daño a alguien el sufría constantes humillaciones por parte de un grupo de 5 buillyngs .Jose ,Andrew ,marcos ,Joey y corey que iria siendo el lider del grupo, robarle su dinero entre otras cosas era lo que hacian al pobre kazemaru ,pero a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo por lo que los abusos no eran constantes.

kazemaru desde que era muy pequeño se interesaba en la escultura,el soñaba con crear una gran obra de arte y que reconocieran que era un gran artista en todo el mundo el reia con tan solo pensar en eso,y como imaginaran era un muy buen escultor, cada año ganaba competencias con sus hermosas esculturas,el usaba como inspiracion su sueño de ser un gran escultor y ese hecho lo emocionaba mucho.

Era un dia normal en el colegio ya iba a ser salida cuando el director entro a la clase, tenia un anuncio muy importante ''Atencion por favor , como ya sabran el concurso de arte se acerca ,pero este año sera diferente vendra un artista reconocido a evaluar las precentaciones de todos y el trabajo del ganador sera exhibido en una de las mas grandes ferias de arte y recibira el reconocimiento personal de aquel artista''.

Esta noticia emociono a kazemaru su oportunidad habia llegado al fin tenia que ezforsarse el concurso era en una llegar a su casa empezo a preguntarse que podria presentar fue cundo vio la foto de su querida madre que habia fallecido en un accidente un par de años atras , ella siempre decia que kazemaru iba ser un gran artista algun dia asi que el decidio hacer una escultura de piedra de ella.

Por una semana estuvo trabajando sin cansancio y cuando termino habia creado la estatua mas hermosa que habia hecho en toda su vida el ya tenia la victoria asegurada.

la estatua tenia la altura de kazemaru por lo que le pidio a su padre que le ayudase a llevarla al llegar al colegio su papa le dijo que hiba a estar animandolo desde las gradas kazemaru llevaba la estatua en una carretilla con una sabana tapandola,no iba a poder meterla en la clase asi que la dejo en el gimnasio ya en pocision para quitar la sabana y que todos admiren su arte

Llego el momento, todos estaban reunidos, aquel artista renombrado estaba esperando ver la creatividad de todos ,era el turno de tomas ,su corazon latia bien fuerte ,pone su mano en la sabana y rapidamente la retira.

Kazemaru quedo perplejo ,no podia creer lo que estaba viendo la estatua habia sido reemplazada ,todo el mundo quedo horrorizado,era un gato clavado de pies y manosy con el estomago abierto tomas cayo al piso y vio como los jueces y el artista lo miraban con odio, trato de explicarse pero la gente le lanzaban cosas y le decian que se largue ,kazemaru se puso a llorar y salio corriendo del gimnasio.

kazemaru fue hacia un arroyo que se encontraba cerca se sento a la orilla y empezo a llorar se preguntaba porque esto le pasaba a el

''VE MAS ADELANTE''

Kazemaru escucho esa voz en su cabeza una y otra vez se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loco pero decidio escuchar a la voz y cruzo el arroyo y llego a una granja abandonada

''DETRAS,VE DETRAS''

Kazemaru escucho de nuevo la voz y se le hacia un poco familiar ,fue detras y ahi vio a los responsables del cambio quien mas que el grupo que siempre estaban molestandolo, y estaban destrozando la imagen de su madre con mazos de construccion

''Fueron ustedes ''dijo kazemaru envuelto de ira

todos voltearon para ver a kazemaru y soltaron unas risas

''como estas kaze'' le respondio corey ''veras no queriamos que un amigo como tu perdiera una oportunidad como esta, asi que como buenos amigos que somos sabiamos que con esta horripilante estatua no ibas a ganar asi que te hicimos una nueva y bien les gusto''se reian

la ira invadio el cuerpo de kazemaru por su culpa perdio la mayor oportunidad de su vida y ademas estaban destrozando la estatua de su querida madre,jose se acerco a el y lo empujo ''que vas a hacer maricon'' kazemaru los odiaba pero no era estupido sabia que no tenia oportunida de ganar contra 5 se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dirigirse a su casa,''eso es vete maldito cobarde jajaja''

''VAS A DEJAR QUE TE HAGAN ESO,ELLOS MERECEN SUFRIR''

Esa voz de nuevo algo sucedio kazemaru sentia un deseo de sangre un odio que nunca antes habia sentido sentia como algo en su cuerpo cambiaba,inmediatamente tomas se di la vuelta abalanzandose sobra jose y dandole varios golpes en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsiente,los otros sacaron navajas ''estas muerto hijo de puta'' kazemaru corrio hacia el granero y los otros lo persiguieron los cuatro restantes entraron ,kazemaru se habia escondido muy bien ''separense y busquenlo le voy a enseñar modales a ese pequeño idiota''grito corey cada uno fue por un lado distinto andrew fue hacia arriba,entro en una habitacion esperando que este ahi pero no ,fue cuando sintio un fuerte golpe por detras quedando asi inconciente

Kazemaru se habia armado con una pala que encontro escucho a otro mas subir era joey escucho el golpe, joey corrio hacia tomas con el cuchillo pero este lo evadio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pala dejando a joey aturdido le dio varios golpes hasta dejarlo inconciente solo faltaban dos marcos y corey al cual mas odiaba , solto la pala y se hizo con el cuchillo y fue a buscar a corey y marcos sigilosamente avanzo hasta encontrarse con marcos kazemaru estaba todavia en el segundo piso se lanzo sobre marcos y le golpeo con el mango del cuchillo en la cabeza haciendo que este caiga y ahora solo faltaba corey ,kazemaru ansiaba su venganza tomas continuo con su busqueda pero corey lo encontro primero salio de una esquina y le encajo el cuchillo en el hombro derecho de tomas ,se tiro encima de kazemaru y levanto el cuchillo listo para acabar con el ,reaccino rapido y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna haciendo que corey quede aturdido luego le encajo el cuchillo en la pierna derecha de corey haciendo que este caiga a un lado de la mano derecha de corey con el cuchillo por la tierra puso su pie encima de la mano izquierda de corey y agarro el cuchillo kazemaru estaba a punto de terminar con corey ,levanto el cuchillo sobre su cabeza esa voz le decia hazlo, hazlo , pero al final solto el cuchillo el no era un asesino ,miro a corey y salio corriendo ,entro sigilosamente en su casa para que su papa no lo oyera fue a la ducha y luego fue a dormir.

Ya era de mañana era dia de escuela el no queria ir pero tenia que ir se vistio y fue esperando que todo lo insultaran al contrario todo el mundo lo aclamaba por su gran broma el gato no era de verdad era nada mas un muñeco muy bien hecho , ''bien amigo le plantaste cara a los maestros'' aclamandolo paso de ser un don nadie a ser el mas popular de la escuela ,y tampoco lo expulsaron porque no fue tan grave y hasta al artista le parecio gracioso y que el proximo año regresaria ,tomas se alegro mucho por eso todo el mundo queria hablar con no estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato ,corey y los demas no aparecieron pero a el no le importo eso.

era de madrugada y kazemaru sentia mucho calor estaba sudando mares desperto y vio lo que pasaba su casa se estaba quemandose levanto inmediatamente y fue a buscar a su papa habia llamas por doquier kazemaru no respiraba bien por el humo gritaba llamando a su padre quien seguia dormido fue a su habitacion y lo desperto 'que pasa'' kazemaru le respondio ''que no ves la casa se quema tenemos que salir''inmediatamente fueron a la puerta principal el padre de kazemaru abrio la puerta y recibio varios tiros de pistola ''paaapaaaaaa'' grito kazemaru el vio a los responsables eran cinco con mascaras y estaban en una camioneta dispararon a kazemaru pero este se metio otra vez a la casa , los cimientos colapsaron encima de el kazemaru estaba atrapado sentia como su piel se carbonizaba escucho el auto acelerar, era el fin kazemaru empezo a dar su ultimo repiro cuando escucho esa voz de nuevo

''NO TEMAS NO VAS A MORIR NO ANTES DE CUMPLIR TU SUEÑO''

KAZEMARU RECONOCIO ESA VOZ...miro hacia arriba ...vio a esa mujer extendiendo su mano...era su madre .

''NO VAS A MORIR NO ANTES DE HACERLOS PAGAR''

Un vecino oyo el alboroto y llamo ala policia y alos bomberos encontraron el cuerpo del padre pero no el de kazemaru dicen que el fuego consumio su cuerpo, asi murio kazemaru ichirouta supuestamente

Los policias no podian creer lo que vieron en las camaras ,ellos vieron al ascesino pero era imposible que algo asi existiera

Era un joven peliazul como entre 15 y 17 años tenia una camiseta manga larga negra sin cuello y pantalones vaquero negros ,tenia el cabello blanco y lo mas aterrador era su rostro el , rostro era horrendo tenia los ojos totalmente negros y con una sonrisa macabra lo mas perturbante era que de su boca y sus ojos salia un humo negro ,su cara estaba totalmente seca parecia carbon y tenia algo como grietas en ella parecia como si respirara por esas grietas , los oficiales vieron como de un momento el hotel se llenaba de humo y el chico sacaba un machetillo con el que mutilaba a sus victimas y ponia sus partes en su mochila y luego iba a crear esa obra de arte macabra que por una fotografia se descubrio que era la imagen de su madre, tambien se descubrio que 5 de los chicos que estaban alojados en el hotel eran culpables por el incidente de la otra noche el que realizo la llamada fue identificado como corey taylor

"Spits smoke", es imposible escapar de el con su machete el corta de sus victimas las partes que necesita para su siguiente obra de arte ,no descansara hasta que sea considerado el mejor artista, con su humo el puede entrar en tu casa sin que te des cuenta , el te estara obvservando desde un rincon oscuro liberando su asqueroso humo para despertarte ,si es que hueles en la noche algo podrido ,no enciendas la luz el estara en un rincon oscuro esperando tu reaccion , a el le gusta ver sufrir a sus victimas ,solo ingnora el olor y trata de dormir de nuevo …

SPITS SMOKE: ''IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL , MY ART''[ES TAN HERMOSO MI ARTE]


End file.
